


An Unusually Tender Moment

by Trifoilum



Series: An Offering [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: A Discussed But Ultimately Defied Daddy Kink, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Scent Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sweat, Wet & Messy, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifoilum/pseuds/Trifoilum
Summary: Kiran was was someone with a personal mission to take care of damn everyone, who never stopped believing in others despite all the follies he had seen in mankind and godhood alike. Someone who willingly—eagerly—jumped into the Tempest to save two people.Someone who, upon seeing someone like Helbindi, decided that not only was he a man worthy of his trust, but also a man worthy of his heart.Fuck this sappy bullshit, but fuck him even harder if that ain’t true.
Relationships: Helbindi/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Mentioned Alfonse/Bruno, Unrequited Fjorm/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: An Offering [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. A Damn Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, as ever.  
> Also this takes right after A Tempestuous Trial, and also the canon end of the Tempest Trial 'A Promise of Joy'. Maybe spoiler-ish alert? I dunno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was Kiran’s power. He was just that kind of person, a straightforward idiot with too much good intentions. Something even stranger than his damn trick of summoning warriors.

Despite the exhaustion, their trip back to the camp was filled with laughter and a victorious thrill. Everything was nauseously easy and fuck if Helbindi knew how or why.

“Just look around us!” declared the Askran princess loud as she stretched her arms wide open. “The beautiful sky…the setting sun… and the waves sounds just like a lullaby. Don’t you agree that it’s just the best, Commander Anna?”

“Again, Sharena, no is no,” replied the commander with a terseness that could only be born from familiarity. “No matter how much you begged for it, we don’t have the budget to stay the night.”

“As much as I understand your concern, Commander…I think staying a night might be a good idea,” approached the prince carefully. “I mean, the Order can use some genuine vacation.”

That restarted the whole argument from the beginning. Helbindi tuned ‘em all out. As long as they made no fuss about him then he would damn sure return the gesture. Besides, even he knew the aftermath of their war still lingered thick like smog. He had seen it so plainly in Ylgr inside the Tempest, and now he could see it in the way Princess Gunnthrá held the filthy, snoring brat tightly as they rode on her horse. Laevatein’s face remained full of joy as she rode the wyvern beside her sister. Princess Fjorm was there too, or at least one version of her, looking out of place in her pegasus and poofy dress, trying to hide her coughs and failing.

And he could feel it in the way Kiran wrapped an arm around his waist ever since the Tempest crumbled, tight and unmoving in blatant defiance of the summer heat.

Kiran was small. Tiny. So damn tiny that his head only barely reached the middle of Helbindi’s muscled chest. But he was also all the former general could sense at this moment. The summoner had been humming an off-kilter tune as he wobbled around, carelessly flailing a worn-out satchel back and forth and making the many bottles he kept inside clinked loudly. Whenever his eyes met with others—especially Helbindi’s—he would lopsidedly grin at them. Happy. Maybe even bragging.

That almost made the former general want to crawl out of his own skin. Almost. The disgust only paled behind how good it felt to hold the summoner like this, and how much that painfully reminded Helbindi of his weaponless state.

“You’re being pretty obvious,” sang Kiran playfully, finger twirling around the evening air. Then he openly leered at Helbindi’s muscled frame and exaggeratedly licked his lips. It looked silly and— _fuck it_ —adorable. “ _Correction_. You’re pretty and you’re being obvious. May I perhaps ask what is troubling you?” he asked, adding a little extra flourish on the question. “Please?”

Helbindi didn’t need to _think_ to sense his body tensing, war-honed instinct burning mad inside him. “There’s _everything_ to worry, you fool,” he barked. Normally this would be the point where he would snap at his subordinates’ incompetence. _Just a damn perimeter check. That’s all he fuckin’ ask_. “Fuck knows what other bullshit Loki has inside her treacherous head.”

Except this was not his normal anymore. By the time Helbindi realized that, Askr and Nifl and Muspell had all stopped and turned their eyes to him warily. The gentle waves were the only sound he could hear. That, and his beating heart.

On their right, Laegjarn sighed while Laevatein rolled her eyes.

“…You make a good point,” added Alfonse in an annoyingly careful voice. Helbindi didn’t miss the way the prince furtively glanced towards his fellow Askrans, and that made him scowl even deeper. “Which probably means we should go back. At least we’ll be protected inside the castle.”

“He’s right, Sharena,” added the commander when the princess whined, trying her best not to sound that pleased.

“Well, _fair_ ,” said Kiran just loud enough to quiet any arguments. It was hard to miss the way the summoner quirked an eyebrow, or the inscrutable smirk on his face as his eyes roamed across the group. “Helbindi is correct; pretty sure we’re not in a good state to tackle another Tempest. But at the same time, allow me to address the situation?”

All of them turned towards the summoner, even Helbindi.

“First, if Loki have enough control of the Tempest to isolate us one by one, she would have done so already,” he said, wagging a finger. “And we may be tired as heck but I’m sure we’re still pretty capable to deal with an ambush or two. Right?”

Without releasing his hold, Kiran softly knocked his head against Helbindi’s shoulder and gave him a playful glance, a tender gesture that squeezed the larger man’s heart so tightly it felt like an ambush in itself.

“ _But silly Kiran, what happened if somehow we got separated again?_ “ The summoner asked himself in a grating high-pitched voice. “Then I will use the orbs we got here to summon a bunch of Bartres and have ‘em at it.” He pumped his fist. “Never underestimate the power of burly men with axes, I dare say.”

Sharena and Fjorm giggled, Alfonse and Laegjarn smiled, and none of the tension Helbindi had made lingered around. None of it stopped Kiran. If anything that only seemed to inspire him, his fingers snapping in a moment of inspiration. “Besides, knowing Loki, don’t you think she’ll keep her convoluted plans in somewhere with more room?” With a snicker, Kiran nudged Helbindi’s arm. “Somewhere much closer to her heart, if you know what I mean? Eh? Eh?”

His witch-like cackle made everyone groan.

“Awful,” said Laevatein.

Her sister agreed with a sigh. “Do you have to end it with ribaldry?”

“How dare!?” gasped Kiran in fake offense. “That’s one of my best works!”

“It’s nooot. It’s really not,” Sharena stepped forward to give him a single weighted clap on his shoulder.

“…It’s a three out of ten, Kiran. And that’s if I’m being generous,” groaned Alfonse in a tortured voice.

“Take one more for really uninspired direction.” Anna shook her head. “Loki has big breasts. We know.”

Even Princess Gunnthrá had to look away, tastefully covering her mouth, and that was probably the most damning reaction.

Only Fjorm smiled warmly at him. “…It’s okay. I’m sure your talents lie elsewhere,” she said with as much gentleness as she could.

 _“Et tu, Fjorm!?”_ Hands curled into claws, the summoner let a silent scream towards the sky. “One day I’ll make a joke y’all can’t help but laugh. _One day!_ ”

Peace easily returned like it had never left. As the sun continued its descent and the group resumed their trek, Helbindi caught the second Nifl princess smiling warmly at the summoner and had to look away with a grumble, his cheeks burning. Kiran—or at least this world’s Kiran—may have set a clear boundaries between them, but seeing her like this was still awkward as fuck.

Regardless of _which her_ he was talking about, and _which world_ , her devotion to Kiran remained a constant. That was Kiran’s power. He was just that kind of person, a straightforward idiot with too much good intentions. Something even stranger than his damn trick of summoning warriors. He was someone with a personal mission to take care of damn everyone, who never stopped believing in others despite all the follies he had seen in mankind and godhood alike. Someone who willingly— _eagerly_ —jumped into the Tempest to save two people.

Someone who, upon seeing someone like Helbindi, decided that not only was he a man worthy of his trust, but also a man worthy of his heart.

Fuck this sappy bullshit, but fuck him even harder if that ain’t true.

And regardless of _who_ looked more suitable with _whom_ , Helbindi was damn certain someone like Fjorm would understand much better how to properly love someone.

Those thoughts ceased when Kiran squeezed his arm, and only because the grip was a bit too tight to be playful. With the hood draped limply around the collar, nothing was obscuring the dark circles sinking around those usually earnest eyes, all the silent marks from stressful days and sleepless nights. Tension started to leak from his small body and his silly grin was no more, replaced with a strained frown that looked just as likely to crumble as it was to explode. 

Helbindi stopped walking, and Kiran followed. Some of the party stopped to turn their heads at them, but both Alfonse and Sharena gently urged them to move forward.

The summoner looked down. His hold around Helbindi hadn’t ceased but now it started to tremble, to fidget as if trying to squirm away and hide. “...Sorry.”

“What.”

“Don’t play dumb. I know I missed the signs in the first place,” finished Kiran in an almost whimper. Unsettlingly sober, brittle enough to almost disappear between the crashing waves. He looked away. _“I should have known better.”_

A chill shivered through Helbindi’s nerves, cruel and biting. “You decided that someone like me deserves a fuckin’ rescue and you did just that. What else do you need?”

When Kiran looked up with heated eyes _(and not the good kind, fuck),_ Helbindi returned it with a glare on his own. Those eyes reminded Helbindi both of the flames of Muspell and the blackened ruins it left behind on its path. Of power, and its cost. In the end it always goes back to that. The cause and its solution.

Helbindi slowly raised his hands, pressing both palms on the summoner’s face, fully covering his cheek and then some. “…Listen. There ain’t no use hopin’ for perfect,” Helbindi murmured, burying his face into the top of Kiran’s sweat-matted hair. “A perfect result demands a perfect world and you know that is shit. Work with what you’ve got.”

Kiran sighed and folded into his embrace. Inhaling. Exhaling. “…I don’t know,” he said, weak and skeptical. “That doesn’t mean things can’t be improved.”

“You think a filth like me exists in your perfect world?”

The answer came out firm and resolute. "Yeah!"

_"Then fuckin’ believe me when I said you’ve done enough, dammit.”_

Helbindi looked down at Kiran's frozen face, staring at each other for a beat. And as his chest clenched in sharp, piercing pain, these conflicting emotions inside merged together, turning into something foreign that wanted nothing more but to hold this young man and never let go.

For once, he let himself feel.

“At least nobody dies,” the former general grumbled, closing his eyes. “At least _you_ didn’t die.” Then, gritting his teeth, Helbindi went one step further and leaned down to give the summoner’s forehead one firm kiss. “…Kept thinking of you back there. Shouldn’t have let go of your hand either, Summoner.”

Following a weighted silence that seemed to extend for eternity, Kiran tackled Helbindi and wrapped his arms in what would be a painful bearhug for anyone else. “Shut up. You and Ylgr have tried your best.”

“So have you, kid.”

Kiran hissed sharply in frustration, seemingly ready to argue again, but everything deflated the next second. He rest his head against Helbindi’s broad chest, breathing roughly and very, very slowly.

“…It’s alright,” Helbindi whispered lowly. Then, feeling like a damn liar, he quickly amended it. “It’s alright now.”

“Yeah…Sorry,” Kiran replied, “I’m just— no, it’s probably way too soon for all this negativity. Sorry”

“Cut that apologetic crap, I don’t hate it,” Helbindi scoffed, all too fond. “Just be upfront with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I know you ain’t lookin’ for that kind of peaches and cream romantic shit either.”

Kiran let a pig-like snort. “True. Well, not entirely; I’m a damn romantic at heart. But true,” he said faintly. Then he looked up and grinned again, all strength and sunshine. “Then I promise I’m not letting go of you this time, Helbindi.”

The blistering confidence was damn sure an act, but none of it ever seemed to be a ploy. Somehow, that made Helbindi chuckle. “…You’re an idiot, Summoner. A stupid, fuckin’ idiot,” he murmured without bite. “But thanks, kid. I…appreciate it.”

Kiran made _a noise._ “So now I’m a _kid_? A _good kid?_ ”

Shit. Fuck. “I-if you want,” stuttered the former general.

The summoner bashfully shrunk, which would have been a concern if the smile on his face didn’t turn so sweet. “I like it,” he said, snuggling even closer and burying his face onto sweat-drenched chest as if Helbindi was a doll and not a living weapon; like he felt _safe_ in his arms. “In moderation, at least. Yay for feeling adorable and loved, boo for nonconsensual infantilization.”

"What." Helbindi frowned. “You’re not an infant.”

“Thank you for succinctly summarizing my point.” Kiran tiptoed, pecked his cheek again, and leaned closer. “So I guess I don’t have to call you Daddy?” he asked in a whisper.

“What. _The fuck_.”

“Good; I don’t think I’m ready for another try,” remarked the kid. “But onto the next question: am I finally _your_ idiot, or is it too soon?”

Kiran gave him a playful wink. Or at least, something intended to be a playful wink. Fuck if Helbindi knew what that meant. But Helbindi had lived long enough to know a diamond in the rough when he saw it. While Alfonse might have been the ground on which the Order of Heroes stood upon, Anna its commander, and Sharena its bleeding heart; Kiran has always been the pillars that kept the Order standing. With some proper guidance the summoner would no longer need that fake jester act. He would have found true strength, would have stood with pride amongst the Heroes he summoned.

As impossible as it was, Helbindi wanted to be that guide.

With a snort, he looked up towards the sky. Eh, at least he could agree with Sharena’s earlier waxing. A tapestry of colors were spreading wide above, a deep purple that shied into a pinkish orange as it followed the sun. Calming, very much unlike the spiraling clouds and its solar tyrant he’d seen for hours in the Tempest.

When he finally looked down, Kiran’s eyes was fixed at him and him alone. It was intoxicating. “…What?”

“…Well, what are you thinking?” asked the summoner back.

“Just about the things you said.”

“Mm-hmm?”

“…If you want, sure,” said Helbindi, threading his fingers between Kiran’s much smaller ones. Then after a long moment of awkward silence, he coughed. “If you don’t mind…being _that_ , then yeah.”

“What does _that_ mean? Not sure I get you,” replied Kiran in affected innocence.

Distantly, Helbindi could hear himself making a low, primal sound as he slouched towards the kid, lowering his arm around the slender hips and drawing Kiran closer again towards him. “Gonna punish you if you keep playing dumb, Summoner,” he growled. “I don’t even know how this whole _being yours_ thing goes. You deserve better than this shit.”

“That’s assuming you won’t get tired with the shit _I’m_ going to give you,” the summoner beamed, and that would have been adorable if it wasn’t annoying as fuck. “But go back to that punishment thing. Please tell me _very_ slowly and clearly, what exactly are you planning and what do I have to do to make it happen sooner?”

“Don’t make me.” Helbindi bowed down and kissed Kiran’s forehead, moving to the nose and lips before going down to his slender neck. “Good kids like you don’t deserve a punishment.”

Following a pleased hum, he circled his arms around Helbindi’s thick neck and softly kissed the larger man. “Well… I’m a _good kid_ , then what do I deserve to get and how do I get it as soon as possible?”

“You’re a damn menace,” Helbindi growled, teeth fully bared. Yeah, he decided he liked _kid_ very fuckin’ much.

Kiran returned the grin with mischief and subtly placed a hand on the larger man’s torso. “An idiot, and then a menace. Thank you, thank you; that heartens me in ways too complicated to explain,” he preened again. The fingers flutter on Helbindi's sculpted abs. “Now, just to make sure, am I _also_ your menace?”

“Shut up,” Helbindi murmured, pressing the small body flush against his monstrous frame. Pretty damn sure he could easily wrap one of his palms halfway around one of the kid’s thighs, and that gave him lots of ideas. Delightful ideas. He would have gladly explored them if a loud cough didn’t stop them in their tracks.

“Uh, um, sorry to disturb,” murmured Alfonse several meters away from them, his eyes never straying from the setting sun on their right. “I’m glad everything seems to be alright between you both, but... we’re about to enter the portal.”

“Aaaalfonse!” his sister groaned from even farther. “I told you not to disturb the lovebirds!”

With a surprised jolt Kiran pulled away, but quickly reversed his decision and clung himself even tighter around Helbindi’s torso. “That’s right, have mercy on me, Alfonse. You must understand,” retorted Kiran, jutting a petulant tongue at the prince’s direction. “No way you and Bruno didn’t get _handsy_ before.”

“No!” blurted the prince abruptly. “We’re not, I mean, we didn’t—“

“Nope, they’re worse!” cut Sharena as she approached them with the commander on tow, a gleeful smile on her young face. “And don’t argue with me, dear brother. Who has to distract Commander Anna every time you and Zacharias silently devoured each other with your eyes?”

“Please don’t bring me into this. In fact I’m going to pretend nothing ever happened,” added the commander in question, arms folded.

“Ooooooh,” drawled Kiran. “I’m going to read that as something incredibly filthy and none of you can stop me.”

Alfonse’s further attempt to stammer his defense couldn’t stand a chance against Kiran and Sharena’s combined assault. After waving his hands like a headless chicken for a long minute, the prince ended up using them to bury his flushed face as they walked towards the portal back to Askr. That made Kiran break into an uncontrollable laughter, and at that point Helbindi could feel a faint fluttering inside his chest. Not lust. Lust alone couldn’t make him feel like he was someone who could care for others. Or that he was someone who wanted to.

Strange, but he didn’t loathe this feeling, and neither were the Muspell and Nifl princesses, who all seemed to eye him in various degrees of satisfaction as he and Kiran scampered inside the portal.

All except for Laevatein, who had her sharp, expressionless face on. “…You look much weaker together,” she hummed.

“Great.” Following a frustrated groan, Helbindi glanced towards the summoner, who grinned so widely back at him, and gave the princess a challenging stare. “And?”

“I don’t hate it,” she added. “It’s…nice.”

Laegjarn made a soft chuckle at that remark, and Helbindi scowled and grumbled in return, but he had to admit that he agreed with Laevatein.

It did feel nice.

And once more, he let himself feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I decided that I can't keep tinkering on this forever, so here's the first part! I got the second and third part as a draft already, so let's hope it goes a bit faster from now on.


	2. An Endearing Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck_ , they hadn’t even done anything and Kiran already looked like a veritable wreck: flushed cheeks, parted lips, heavy-lidded eyes that gazed at him with such bliss and disbelief like he couldn’t believe his luck just yet. 
> 
> Starstruck. That was the word. And Helbindi still couldn’t believe it’s there _because of_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sweat kink, armpit kink, muscle worship, a small degree of dirty talk, an instance of 'cunt', plenty of fluff.
> 
> Also there are (expanded, rearranged) quotes taken straight from S!Helbindi's Lvl 40 Confession.
> 
> No beta because hahaha.
> 
> And there it is! Over 7.5k of smut and fluff for your Valentine's Day needs.

With his heart drumming inside his ribs, Helbindi slammed the door to his dorm room shut.

Nothing had changed, _thank fuck_.

Býleistr and his armors were still leaning against a small wooden dresser. The large bed remained unmade, its excessive blanket bundled into another pillow. Some fancy sorcery around them had muffled the outside noise into a murmur. So was the air, kept chilly but not too much.

Most of all, Kiran still clung onto him. Trembling, ungloved hands were learning every ridged curves of his massive body, the fingers tracing over the many white lines scarring the surface. Helbindi liked the contrast between this pale and tiny summoner with his own dark, muscle-bound monstrosity way too much. A wide gap existed between them, made from blood and violence, and yet here they were.

The awareness wrenched him from inside out, a sweet anguish. His cock had defied all the strain from the Tempest to chub inside his swim trunks.

“It’s your room. Wow,” sputtered Kiran, grin shifting back and forth between awkward and overjoyed. “It’s… empty. And it smells like you.”

“…That a problem for ya, kid?”

“…It’s not a problem,” returned Kiran in a shy giggle. “It’s really, _really_ not.”

Damn. That managed to tear Helbindi’s already fraying composure into shreds, filling his throat with a sudden dryness. Flashing a grin, the larger man deliberately turned around, trapping Kiran between the entrance and the hard bulk of his massive body. “Like me sweatin’, don’t you?”

Kiran looked away, cheeks adorably reddened in ways more meaningful than mere sunburn. “Yeah! I do, like it. A lot.”

“Tell me why,” said the larger man, his firm order barely hiding the raggedness of his breath.

“It’s like-“ a hand carefully rose, finding its way up the mounds of muscle on Helbindi’s chest. “…I always _like_ how you smell, but usually there’s a lingering scent of metal alongside your musk. Your axe, most of the time, or… blood.”

“And now?”

“It’s just you. And the beach. The sun…the sea…it’s good. _Intense_ , but in a really pleasant way that I really like—“ A sudden alarm flashed by Kiran’s eyes, and he immediately pulled his hand back. Within seconds his smile was replaced with something different, something that looked and sounded hollow. “…Sorry, that’s probably way too disgusting.”

Helbindi’s eyebrows slipped down into a frown. “Kid?”

“Sorry! No, I mean—“ Dropping his gaze, Kiran clenched his fists and shrunk further, his body shaking. “Sure, I can be a bit of a trope—“ here he grumbled a series of garbled shit that ended with a _something something dream boy—_ “But even something like _that_ has a line between adorably quirky and a messed up freak. That…must have been unnerving. Strange. Not to mention awfully sudden. I should have informed you before.”

“Don’t know what you’re babblin’, kid. It’s just sweat.” Carefully, Helbindi held both of his hands out, and the sudden knot in his chest loosened when Kiran stepped forward to take them. “You like different shit. Whatever. Much more messed up for you to gnaw your nails over it, I tell you.”

Kiran whined and hissed, clenching the larger man’s hands, but ultimately said nothing. Carefully, Helbindi lead the kid away from the entrance and stomped his way inside the small bedroom. Off went his horned helmet, dropped by the rest of his armors. And then he tugged the summoner closer again, enveloping the small, squirming body around his powerful arms.

Loud ringing buzzed inside his head; his teeth were clenching tight, urging him to get the good stuff he’d been craving for so long. Up close, the summoner himself smelled like salt, mixed with something faintly citrus-like that seemed to linger on his skin. Not good, but also not terrible. Not the kind of thing someone would go crazy on. And Helbindi minded it all not one bit.

But still he waited. As impatient—no, _as hungry_ as he was, Helbindi wanted nothing more than the kid to want it too.

“…You’re alright, kid,” he said after moments of mutual silence. “Don’t worry about it.”

“…Seriously?” Bit by bit, the cold tension in Kiran’s body were replaced with something else. He tightened his hold around the former general. “It…doesn’t disgust you?”

“I said it’s fine. Stop fuckin’ worryin’ about it,” he grunted, cheeks heating. In another time, that note of wonder would have stroked Helbindi’s ego.

The kid let a sniveling laugh. _Fuck_ , they hadn’t even done anything and Kiran already looked like a veritable wreck: flushed cheeks, parted lips, heavy-lidded eyes that gazed at him with such bliss and disbelief like he couldn’t believe his luck just yet.

Starstruck. That was the word. And Helbindi still couldn’t believe it’s there _because of_ him.

Taking a step back, Kiran slowly tiptoed and mouthed a patch of the larger man’s jaw. “…It’s salty,” breathed the kid out.

Warmth rippled mercilessly through Helbindi like wildfire, and the broken groan he made only encouraged the kid further. Kiran laid a few more pecks all over the larger man’s face before going lower, licking a long, indulgent swipe of more than a day’s worth of sweat gathering up the column of Helbindi’s throat. He only stopped at the base to sloppily suck the damp skin there.

“You’re really salty. God, I’ve been _dreaming_ about this for a long time.”

Blood pounded through Helbindi, deafening his senses, reeling his head. Fuck it—with a beastly growl he pressed the summoner against the bare wall. Kiran gasped and tensed for a second. Then he let Helbindi lift him up, locking his limbs around the larger man’s tree-trunk torso before meeting in a rough, claiming kiss.

“Fuckin’ dammit, Kiran. You drive me nuts.”

Flush in an embrace, Helbindi’s kiss this time was all teeth and fire, vicious and demanding nothing less than everything. And yet Kiran returned it all with just as much ferocity. This was nothing like what they had in the short time they were together. It was frantic. Desperate. A series of rushed meetings that couldn’t bear any moment apart. Butterfly kisses moved up to Helbindi’s jaw, fluttering all over his lips as his tongue lewdly lapped off the beads of sweat gathering all over the former general’s face.

“Fuck, you’re so huge, Helbindi. And you taste so good,” rasped Kiran in a ramble.

Helbindi laughed at the desperation, but the sound came out breathless and unknown to his own ears. “Been holdin’ back, haven’t you,” he remarked before one of his hands moved to find purchase in the meat of the kid’s thighs. From there he went up to squeeze the surprisingly plush bottoms hidden underneath the dark-colored pants. “Needy.”

Kiran replied by sliding their tongues together again, swallowing each other’s moans. He let himself drunk in the staleness of Helbindi’s mouth, not even minding the sudden tang of metal when sharp teeth started nipping and pulling the bottom lips. A trailing thread of spit was strung between them when they parted. Both their cocks were achingly hard, stretching their respective pants to its limits.

After cradling the back of Kiran’s head to make sure he wouldn’t hit the wall, Helbindi started thrusting his hips in a rough jerk onto the kid’s more clothed bulge. Kiran reacted with the same hurry he would have around the castle, except his only goal right now was to capture every single bit of Helbindi’s hunger.

“God, your smell—I gotta have more. Please let me feel you. Please let me taste you,” uttered the summoner in deep urgency.

“Look at you, kid. Begging so nicely.” By instinct Helbindi flexed his arms, pushing the muscle up and tightening his skin. The kid gasped. “Go on, then. Stop being so shy,” he said with a cocky grin.

Kiran gulped and leaned forward, taking one deep whiff after another and smelling the lingering warmth around Helbindi’s skin. The sticky body posed no annoyance, and reverent hands started crawling their way without trembling, feeling every ridges and grooves of his strong muscles and tracing over the bulging veins like one would trace a map. “…So huge,” mumbled the summoner absently. He had to stop and wrap both his hands over Helbindi’s bicep. “Is it bigger than my head? It feels bigger than my head. What are words.”

Shutting up, Kiran wetted his lips and pressed them on the muscled peak once, twice, thrice. Then he sunk his teeth lightly into the skin, creating a trail of nips and kisses across the plateau that was Helbindi’s shoulders. Everything only stopped when the former general dropped Kiran back on his feet, and from there the kid quickly buried his whole face in-between the mounds of the larger man’s pecs. The hefty satchel he carried slipped off his shoulder and fell down to the wooden floor with a dull thud. Neither of them cared.

They continued until Kiran slightly lifted one of Helbindi’s arms. The larger man understood perfectly what it meant and flexed his arms, lacing them behind his head to expose his wet pits. Kiran, jaw dropped and red in the face, could find no words to speak. “Ain’t this what you want, kid? Whaddya waiting for?” he goaded.

Wordlessly the kid leaned closer, adoring, observing the tiny details he never had the privilege to observe until now. Sweat was dripping down in tiny beads, working its way down the muscular body and gathering in the hairless pits. The skin within the creases was darker than the rest of Helbindi’s body.

 _And the scent_. Sweat and musk, combining into one great wave of raunch; pungent, sour, thick and heady, overflowing with manhood and strength. A brutal assault to the senses and a dream came true at the same time.

“It smelled… so bad,” rasped Kiran. “ _It’s so good.”_

Slowly he nosed his way into Helbindi’s armpit, burrowing his nose right at the deepest valley before shyly pressing his lips. It was an endearing madness. Helbindi would have pulled his cock out, stroked it to completion, but something inside him wanted to see where this ends. And so, in all his impatience, he brought his free arm down halfway and clutched the back of Kiran’s head, instead locking the summoner deeper into his sweaty nook.

Kiran didn’t resist. For a moment the small room was filled only with the sound of one deep inhale after another. Seconds turned into minutes and then the kid made out with the muscular pit once again, this time longer and bolder, slathering the stinky, wet skin in full circling strokes and savoring the excess sweat like a starving man. He moved from one pit to the other, making no other sounds rather than this delirious, muffled moan.

His breath was warm on the dark skin, verging on ticklish, and each of them seemed to drag the kid further into a certain trance. The longer he snuffled and slobbered, the more he could taste the subtlety, the barest hint of sweetness underneath all these rancid heat.

“Shit, you’re desperate.” Seeing the summoner losing his composure made Helbindi grin widely, all lust and satisfaction. “Must have been a wicked boon, eh? Those many hours wanderin’ and fightin’ under the sun, all ripe for your takin’.”

Kiran only replied in a brainless moan. He didn’t even resist when Helbindi cradled the back of his head and guided him towards his hard nipple. It made a tingling warmth sat pleasantly in Helbindi’s gut, set further ablaze when Kiran flicked his spit-slicked tongue upon contact, nudging the dark nub up and down before sucking on it like a man starved.

“You feel so good,” the kid moaned in a ragged mumble. His hand moved to cup the beefy chests while he gently took one nipple between his teeth. “So powerful.”

Every inch of the tower of muscles that is his body, every bit of dried sweat; there were no place Kiran didn’t feel, nowhere he didn’t try to lap clean with his tongue. Wet hands crawled across his wide chest, cupping the bulging pecs and abs again before luxuriating in the thickness of his thighs. Kiran’s bulge rubbed his body up and down, like the summoner was massaging him with his entire body.

And still, wherever Kiran wandered, Helbindi flexed, growing his muscles, making them bounce, and stretching the mountains and valleys of his body to their absolute limit. Fuck. Shit. He wanted this. He _really_ wanted this. None of the people he’d been were ever this indulgent. None of them had ever been this tender.

Kiran slowly went down on his knees, peppering the former general’s torso with wet kisses. Helbindi shuddered and swallowed another rush of saliva, his muscles clenching so hard it almost hurt. Fingers started to play around his belly button, teasing the waistband of his swim trunks as the summoner pressed his nose against the wet, obscene bulge.

“This is ridiculous,” mumbled Kiran with a strangled noise. While massaging the fat sack, he took a deep inhale and gave the bulge a kiss through the fabric, breathing in the masculine, unwashed musk that had been collected around the area. “God, it’s already so damp…”

And then the kid sucked the growing wet patch with zeal. Clenching his teeth to keep his voice from breaking, Helbindi started grinding his bulging crotch against Kiran’s face. The summoner accepted the assault with open surrender, treating any traces of precum he could find like one would do with an ambrosia.

Now satisfied, Kiran finally tugged the swim trunks down. The erect cock swung free from its stretchy prison, smacking his cheek right on in all its glory.

He found himself unable to take his eyes away. Not only the massive organ was as big and tall as the man it was attached to, it was also exceptionally girthy, with veins like small rivers to ensure that even the loosest hole would be violently filled to the brim. It was just as dark as the rest of Helbindi, with a trimmed bush of orange hair to provide a stark contrast. And as the mushroom-like head had turned red and angry, leaking droplets of precum with each passing second, a pair of massive balls hung low and heavy, ready to shoot gushes after gushes of cum to wherever it decided to.

A beautiful threat.

“Goodness gracious, it’s a weapon of mass destruction.” Dropping the soaked swim trunks onto the ground, Kiran proceeded to lightly stroke the cock a few times. The waft of potent musk in the air was enough to make him roll his eyes and shiver. “And it’s uncut too. Oh my god you’re ridiculous. I want it like, yesterday.”

Helbindi tried to laugh, but what came out from his throat was an embarrassing sound. “That’s how you’re gonna call it, kid? _Ridiculous_?”

Following a groan, the summoner leaned in and nuzzled his face down, sniffing to sear the memories of the dense and delicious pungent aroma into the deepest part of his mind. “Well.” Kiran slipped a thumb inside the foreskin, drawing a violent hiss out of the larger man when it circled around the crown. “No other words, really. Ridiculous.”

Helbindi’s cock dragged a few times across his face before Kiran started licking the entire length from the base up to the underside. He stopped at the tip and gave it his full attention, slipping the tongue under his foreskin and sucking the musky aroma straight into his throat. That managed to wrench out another ragged groan from the former general.

“Keep doin’ that and I’m not gonna last,” Helbindi drawled.

“Do you want to?” said the summoner, pulling the foreskin back before lapping off the piss hole in slow swirls and gently kissing the soft velvet head. “Correction. Can I have you in my mouth? You taste so good.”

“Do I look like I’m in a position to make any fuckin’ demand?” Helbindi snarled, but any further words were banished when a hot warmth suddenly wrapped around his length.

Kiran took a mouthful of the crown and pushed himself further, letting the fat cock slid little by little into his mouth. One of his hands helped stroking the untouched parts while the other kept switching between giving the former general’s ass a quick knead and playing with his balls.

 _“Fuck!”_ A ball of heat was coiling inside Helbindi’s stomach. Tipping his head back, he fisted his big hands right into Kiran’s curled mess of a hair, holding the kneeling man as he pushed forward. The overwhelming sensation hijacked his body, burning it from the inside to the point of making him unsteady on his feet. “That’s it. That’s fuckin’ it, kid. You’re doing damn great,” Helbindi managed to rasp. “So fuckin’ pretty like this, taking my fat cock like a champ.”

Toes curling, and with his eyes rolling back, Helbindi kept pushing harder. He could feel the head of his slick cock pressing repeatedly against the back of the kid’s throat, slowly going deeper until half of his entire length had slid in.

Kiran continued bobbing his head up and down, slow but persistent, getting his throat used to the massive invader. He craned his head up and drank in the whole sight: of Helbindi’s pleasure-filled face, his heaving chest, and the beads of sweat that continued to roll down the defined ridges of his abs. The sight made the summoner chuckle, warm breath softly gusting against the cock invading his throat.

And yet, red-faced and struggling as he was, Kiran didn’t even stop for a beat. There were no signs of gagging. He kept making this satisfied hum that sounded almost drunk, vibrating his throat delightfully around Helbindi’s length. Everytime he had to pull back for air he would only do so for an instant, stopping only to swallow and to wipe the copious amount of spit on his robe sleeves before going back in within seconds.

Helbindi couldn’t stop his hips from doing sharp little thrusts to chase the warmth. He clutched Kiran’s face with both hands and started fucking it hard and deep, wet skin slapping as more than half of his length managed to slide in.

“That’s right. Take my cock! Suck the whole damn thing!”

His cock started to glide smoothly in and out the summoner’s throat. Saliva and precum also started to gurgle out, dribbling down Helbindi’s balls and thighs.

Kiran accepted the assault in bliss, clinging around the larger man’s tree-trunk of a leg as he bucked his hips harder, faster, harsher, almost sliding his entire length now, chasing the boiling waves of pleasure that rolled through him. Helbindi knew he was the desperate one this time; he couldn’t give any fucks about it. An almost painful tightness started to boil in his lower abs, churning in his balls. The sounds he made were distantly growing into a beastly growl.

No way was he gonna last any longer.

“Gonna take my cum, won’t you, kid? Yeah, that’s right. You’re gonna take ‘em all.”

Kiran didn’t back away in the least, tightening his lips to catch everything. Helbindi gave one final thrust before he came, with his back arched and sinking his cock deep inside. Pulses of thick semen sprayed forth directly down Kiran’s throat, rippling as the kid swallowed and choked and swallowed again.

“Fuck!” Helbindi bellowed. “Fuck. Fuck. URRRGH! FUCK!”

He pulled his cock at the last minute, spraying the last shots of thick cum onto Kiran’s cheeks, nose, face. Shockwaves after shockwaves wrecked his body, stole his breath like everything he had endured in the Tempest just abruptly crashed down upon him. For a while Helbindi had to lean forward, seeking support from the wall ahead of him. He opened his eyes without realizing he had closed them to begin with.

 _“Fuck,”_ he gasped for the last time.

A resounding silence filled the small room, broken only by the sound of their heaving breaths. If his neighbors _really_ heard nothing, then no doubt the magic surrounding the dorm rooms was some potent shit.

Kiran took his moment gulping the thick cum, savoring its sweet bitterness before taking his time nursing the sensitive cockhead in front of him, carefully lapping all traces of release. With eyes still heavily lidded, he buried his nose right at the sweat-drenched crotch. “So happy right now,” murmured the kid, sounding more than a bit wrecked. Helbindi could immediately feel his cock twitching again. “I don’t mind doing it again. God, I wouldn’t mind spending a whole day like this.”

“Can you even do that?” Helbindi grinned, noting the large wet spot spreading all over the kid’s pants. With his thumb, he scooped his remaining seed and leisurely fed them glob by glob to the kid. “Sure looks like a mess down there.”

Kiran made an embarrassed chuckle, his cheeks flushing red as he sucked the larger man’s thumb. “Honest to god that was unintentional.”

Still breathing heavily, Helbindi gave a winded laugh. “Nah, it’s the best kind of sight.”

“You know what? Same.” Humming a soft, amused tune, Kiran rested his head onto Helbindi’s thigh and nuzzled the sweat-drenched skin, peppering the surface with a few quick kisses before the larger man lifted him back up.

At the corner of his eyes, Helbindi saw the sky outside the window on his right turning fully dark. Muffled sounds from outside hinted of a busy hallway, perhaps people going to and returning from the dining hall. Meanwhile, the few lamps installed inside the room had turned on by themselves—more magic—to bathe the room in a comfortable dim light. They still got time.

Effortlessly, the former general carried the kid towards the bed and, with one knee on the floor, proceeded to set Kiran down with a gentleness he himself was surprised to have. He could smell himself on the summoner and it filled him to the brim with a coiling warmth. Not forgiveness—far from it—but something bright, powerful, _invincible_.

“So, kid. That before was me feelin’ good. Now it’s your turn,” said Helbindi, clasping his hands around Kiran’s and entirely covering the much smaller hands. “Wanna skip dinner?”

Kiran’s eyes fluttered. Would be worrying if not for the way he immediately inched back closer, torn between another attempt to kiss Helbindi or to lap the sweat off his face and neck. “But—But I already had a lot of fun. And you’ve just returned from the Tempest.”

“That a no?”

“Well, no.” He kissed more than said those words to the former general. This close, Helbindi could feel the shaky puffs of warm air blowing on his cheeks. “I mean, it’s not a refusal, but—“

Smirking, Helbindi gripped the back of the kid’s head. “Then stop worryin’ ‘bout it.”

He pulled the summoner close and claimed his lips with a wet, sloppy kiss, tasting the strange mixture of his own sweat and cum on his tongue. Acrid. Not entirely unpleasant, considering. Tugging the summoner’s hair, he shoved his tongue further and licked his way into Kiran’s mouth. A tingling heat started to grow again from the base of his stomach. His cock started to find its second wind.

Kiran returned the kiss without hurry, sucking Helbindi’s tongue, hooking it around his as he melted into the larger man’s embrace once again. His fingers lightly scratched Helbindi’s neck, making the larger man deeply groan into his mouth. Desperation had mellowed into something entirely different, easier, and Helbindi knew he would gladly go through anything if he could have all these.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Helbindi lifted the summoner up and placed him at the center of the bed, himself filling most of the space easily despite the bed being a custom design. Kiran gave his answer by reaching towards one of his robe’s many pockets, pulling out a bottle. Small and clear, it was filled halfway with a clear gel. “ _Look at that_.” The former general sneered as he shook the bottle. “Used them a lot, ain’t you?”

“For myself, yeah.” The kid squirmed and blushed a little. “I mean… Aloe is good as a sunscreen. But I _have_ put stuff down there. Big ones. And I… am not a virgin. Not that I have done anything with anyone here, though!”

“Oh, c’mon.” Helbindi squirmed closer, not missing the way Kiran’s body relaxed when he kissed him. “I should give you a reward instead, kid. Makin’ yourself all nice and prepared for me.”

Kiran grinned really, really awkwardly. “Well. I’m… honestly a bit greedy here, maybe a bit too much, as you have just experienced. But I want to try so many things with you. Maybe everything. Well, no, everything you’re comfortable doing.” A pause, and a muttered curse. “My point is, I hope we’re in this together in the long run…But for now, uh. Anal would be great. I mean, please fuck me _I swear this sounds a lot more romantic inside my head_.”

Helbindi waited for a _but_ that must have been hiding, somewhere. None of it ever came. “…So you ain’t just lookin’ for my sweat,” he finally uttered in a low voice. “You really want _me_.”

He saw Kiran’s grin softening into a shy smile. “Wasn’t that obvious enough?”

“… Nah. I just like hearin’ that,” Helbindi rested his head on the summoner’s shoulder, holding him tight. “And whatever you’re willin’ to do with me, Kiran… I’m in.”

As layers of damp robes piled beside the bed, Helbindi got a real good look of Kiran’s naked self. Despite all the activities, lack of real exercise meant the kid still lacked muscle definition, with some pocketful of baby fat still clinging endearingly around his body. Traces of the summer sun were still present on reddened skin.

“Cute,” the word spilled in a drawl before Helbindi could stop it. Before he could take it back, though, Kiran flashed him a sweet, relieved smile, sparking the faint fluttering inside his chest into roaring thunders.

With bated breath, Helbindi leaned forward and gave Kiran’s bare chest a wary kiss. The skin was warm. Firm-looking, yet still soft to touch. The summoner shuddered at the contact and arched forward, clutching onto Helbindi’s now soaked hair and buried his lips there. Massive hands and a hungry mouth quickly roamed all over Kiran’s supple body, losing themselves in everything Helbindi had been dreaming until now.

Between lustful groans and ravenous nips his hands moved down and around, reaching for fistfuls of the kid’s plump ass to knead them and relishing in the way Kiran whimpered in response. The summoner returned the gesture and pulled Helbindi close until the larger man was looming above, trapping him in between his bulky arms and covering the much-smaller body like a blanket. A perverse song filled the small bedroom, of grunts and moans constantly being swallowed by each other.

With their bodies pressed tight, Kiran’s hands resumed their wandering; groping, roaming all over the expanse of Helbindi’s back and feeling the thickness of his biceps. Cupped his jaws so the kid could steal his breath in lazy, open-mouthed kisses. Held on so dearly like he had found respite in the sticky, sunburned, war-torn body of a filthy monster.

“Gonna give you what you want, kid,” Helbindi growled his words straight into the summoner’s mouth. “Gonna fill that pretty hole of yours.”

“God, please,” Kiran pawed at the thick mounds of chest muscle, his teeth sinking into Helbindi’s shoulder. ”Faster.”

“Relax.” Turning the kid to the side, Helbindi grabbed the bottle of aloe and poured the cold gel onto his fingers. “Don’t want anythin’ to rip apart, yeah?”

Slick fingers started teasing the cleft of Kiran’s tight ass, smearing the gel around the puckering hole. The middle finger prodded inside so easily as if being swallowed.

“G-god. Even your fingers are big,” stammered the summoner, hints of nervousness suddenly reappearing.

One more finger went in while Helbindi showered the kid with wet, sloppy kisses, scissoring and stretching the tight channel in a torturous pace. Kiran spread his legs even wider as he arched himself into the touch. A particularly tender spot made a shriek burst through his throat, and Helbindi’s grin turned cruel at that sight.

Two fingers became three, and Helbindi abused that spot with the relentness of a general, curling his fingers and rubbing it again and again until Kiran screamed and thrashed uselessly against his hold. He added one more finger just for good measure.

“YesyesyesfuckyesHelbindi, please, _please_ ,” the summoner gasped and begged.

Both of them were fully hard now, and Helbindi could feel Kiran’s hard cock drooling precum as it rubbed against his shaft. Thicker than it was long, and decently sized, the larger man found himself growing a grin when he imagined the moment he could have it in his mouth.

“You sure you’re ready?” Helbindi panted quite harshly, betraying the building tension inside him.

With eyelids fluttering, and a reddening chest heaving up and down, Kiran gulped whatever he was about to say but ultimately nodded his consent. Anticipation tinged Helbindi’s nerves with a searing heat as he pulled his fingers and kneeled over the kid, nudging his rigid cock around the loosened entrance. He angled himself forward, pushing Kiran’s legs forward and hooking them around his waist.

The air between them was thick and silent, and Helbindi took a shuddering breath. “I’m goin’ in.”

With no preamble, he forcibly slammed his hips forward, gasping hard as he buried himself to the hilt in one rough thrust. An intoxicating warmth immediately squeezed his cock, and Kiran came for the second time.

“Wha—“ the kid gasped. “Wha—“

Head thrown back, Kiran’s mouth was hung open as he clawed the bed sheet, the sensation of having a massive cock fully stuffed inside too overwhelming to scream at. Strings of pearly cum sprayed on an arc. Once, twice, thrice, landing mostly on his torso with some splattering on his jaw.

Following a loud, broken groan, Helbindi clenched the pudgy waist with his hands. Slowly, he pulled his hips, dragging the entire length almost all the way out before shoving it back through the tight ring of muscle. That hot, soft channel swallowed his dark cock deeper and deeper, accepting the invasion like a scabbard would accept its sword. All the breathless whimpers the kid made only added to the debauchery.

“Please, please!” Kiran cried, arching against the bed with knuckles turning pale as they clawed on the bed sheet. His cock didn’t even get the chance to wilt. “Keep going—you’re so thick inside me, so good.”

As blood roared in his ears, Helbindi found himself clenching his teeth in a snarl. “Yeah?” He abruptly jerked Kiran’s legs higher. “Fuckin’ needy.”

To give himself a better angle, Helbindi reached for his pillow and placed it under Kiran’s pelvis. He then repeated the glacial pace a few times as a necessary torture, finding only a modicum of relief in seeing his cock stretching the tight entrance to its utmost.

Suddenly, he ramped up his speed, slamming forward with enough force to make the summoner’s body bounce up and down his thighs. Kiran yelled his pleasure.

“Yes—! Fuck me harder—!” The kid started to squeal. “Good—! Feels so good—!”

“Never had it like this, haven’t you?” gritted the larger man through his teeth. Sparks of pleasure exploded through his nerves. “Tell me, then. Say how much you want my cock.”

“That’s right—never—so good—! So big!” The reverence on his face quickly bloomed into delight, the reedy whines pouring uninhibited as his body trembled from all the sensation. Rapturous tears and drool had started running down the summoner’s chin. “Your mouth, your cock—wanna feel you, Helbindi, please!”

Kiran continued rambling in broken sobs, burning the pool of primal possessiveness sitting deep in Helbindi’s gut. Sounds of fucking echoed all over the room. Violent grunts and wet slapping of skin, joining the creaking of the bed and punctuated by sharp, hitched breaths.

Propping both arms to give additional support, Kiran locked his knees around Helbindi’s sides and moved his pelvis along with the larger man’s thrust. Every time Helbindi pulled out he would roll his hips, push them further. It was as if he was trying to keep as much of the shaft inside him for as long as possible.

Helbindi couldn’t hold his voice from cracking as he chuckled. His hands moved down to grip the kid’s ass, squeezing that pair of plump flesh as he held them still. From the way the kid gasped, they would leave bruises. And still Kiran’s response was to open his legs even further. His heels were rubbing Helbindi’s muscled calves up and down before digging into the larger man’s clenching ass, urging him to be closer, faster, harsher.

Helbindi may have spared no mercy but _by fuck_ , the summoner asked for none.

Effortlessly, he rolled the kid around and sneered as Kiran scrambled on all fours, arching his back and presenting his ass up in the air. Helbindi grabbed hold of the kid’s hips, digging his nails deep and spared no time resuming the brutal fucking in a doggie position. He leaned forward, propping his entire body with only one arm until he was crouching over the kid, pressing his massive body down and covering Kiran’s much smaller back with his wide torso.

Honestly, it was fucking unbelievable. Even with their differences in size, their bodies still fit into each other. And bed was all gross and damp, but still all Helbindi could think was _cute_ and _more_.

Hungry mouth took on unsullied skin, kissing and mouthing with a renewed vigor before the larger man sank his teeth deep. “Don’t shut your pretty voice,” he cooed to the drooling summoner, teeth bared in a beastly grin. “You can take it rougher, can’t you? _You want to._ ”

The kid’s breaths were coming off in deep heave and it was no longer done by choice. In a repeating assault Helbindi rotated his hips, scraping his full length against the sensitive inner walls before slamming back so hard his balls smacked the kid’s plump ass. A slight shift, and he felt Kiran bucking wildly as his cock rubbed the tender spot inside.

“So–hard—! So—good!—MMMGH! MMMMMH!!“

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” he rumbled between guttural grunts. “You like my cock, don’t you? Like it hard and big when I roughly slammed it into you.”

“Yes! YES!” Kiran wailed a high-pitched keen, a pained sound that lie firmly on the side of pleasure. “So good! I feel—so full!”

Adding to all that, Helbindi moved his other hand down to fist the kid’s stiff cock. The overwhelming sensation made Kiran fell off his shaking hands, biting the drenched sheet as he surrendered himself. Meanwhile his twitching insides continued to ripple so deliciously around Helbindi’s cock, milking the organ like there’s no tomorrow.

“That’s it. You feel damn sweet around me, Kiran. So tight,” he growled right at the kid’s ear, voice thick with affection. “Like your ass was made for me alone.”

“Yes! Yes! It’s all yours—yes! More! _Ah!_ ”

Right now every thrust set the faint fluttering inside Helbindi’s chest to explode into a soft haze, gold and shining, wiping out everything else from his mind except the kid and all the points they were joined on. All sounds faded into white, and Helbindi felt wildfire burning deep within his veins.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

This was more than the hurried fucks he used to sneak in between long marches, or a pragmatic arrangement to fulfill a bodily need. He wanted more than unloading his seed; he wanted to see Kiran losing himself, drowning in pleasure until all his senses could feel was _him_.

Following an impatient growl, Helbindi turned the summoner once again, pinning him down in a perfect mating press. Kiran was soon lying on his back, folded in two at the hips, legs jutting high uselessly as they were held down at the thigh. His body had turned all loose and trusting, letting Helbindi in fully as he was being furiously ground down into a blubbering mess, whimpering and whimpering until even the sound itself turned hoarse.

Plastered chest to chest, mouth to mouth, their kisses had turned sloppy and harder to land. Whilst Kiran kept pleading for an unnamed god, Helbindi found the summoner’s name dripping again and again from his throat like the thickest honey. He felt dull nails digging into his back and found himself wanting them all to draw blood, to leave just a bit of their hallowed marks on his filthy body.

“Kiran, Kiran. Such a sweet li’l thing. A sweet li’l summoner with a sweet li’l cunt,” he growled. “Gonna fuck you real good, kid. _Mine_. All mine.”

“Yes! _Yours!_ Harder! Please!”

Both friction and pressure drove Helbindi further into a frenzy, slamming his hips back and forth the tight channel like they were both trying to melt into each other. Droplets of sweat rained down on the kid, bathing him fully in the larger man’s intense musk. The bed started knocking the wall in dull thumps.

“Gotta give you all I got, kid. Get ready,” he panted, heat and lightning roaring up his spine. “Gonna fill you up, soak you with my cum. Oh, yeah, the whole damn castle will fuckin’ know it.”

Kiran buried his face into his neck, torn between lapping the wet skin and clamping his teeth into the sinewy muscles underneath. “Yes! Inside—come inside!”

Helbindi could feel his orgasm building, all the muscles between his legs gathering up for the ultimate release. It almost felt like a white-hot flame was melting his mind to nothingness—but at the same time, _whatever._ Helbindi no longer feared the flame.

And he knew he wouldn’t burn alone.

Helbindi gave the final stab, burying his full length deep inside and locking his hips against the kid’s impaled ass, and bellowed a deafening roar that wrenched his lungs as he violently came. His quads quaked as strings of still potent cum flooded the tight channel, and then he forced his own eyes to open, making himself the sole witness of the summoner as he crossed the point of no return himself.

With eyes rolled back in his head and his tongue hung lewdly, Kiran trembled under Helbindi and came with a long, strained scream, spurting a thin, yet respectable amount of cum for someone who had already came twice.

Carefully, Helbindi pulled his cock out with a pop and dropped Kiran’s legs down, watching a little rush of cum trickle down to finally splatter on the bed. And then he collapsed, finally surrendering himself into the plush embrace of the mattress.

Kiran looked absolutely _fucked_. Shivering and gasping for air, chest heaving, back arching in a curve that was slowly receding with every passing second. His eyes were fluttering close, wet with tears, with lips red and swollen from all the kissing. A trace of drool ran down his chin. Filthy, so fucking filthy, yet bearing something so special that turned it into _the_ best thing Helbindi had ever seen in his long, wretched life.

And the way Kiran opened his eyes and beamed so sweetly at him made the former general believe that it was the same him too.

“…Quite a damn sight, kid,” said Helbindi with— _fuck it_ —a smile.

===============

Another long groan freed itself out from Helbindi’s throat, intense satisfaction mixed with resurfacing strain. The sheets—nope, this whole room—reeked of sweat and sex. He couldn’t give a fuck.

Kiran let out another loud, pig-like snort. “We’re a mess.”

“You liked it.”

“I like how it _smells_ , not necessarily how it _feels_.” The kid grinned widely, cheekily. “Too picky?”

Regardless, Kiran didn’t resist when Helbindi ran a big hand down his back, tucking the kid in close against his sweat-slick chest. An unknown quiet draped over them like a veil, and nothing about it was related to the magic working around this room.

This bore no tension, unlike the one they used to have when they cautiously treaded their way around each other. Neither was it like the tolerance Helbindi had after he started accepting the summoner’s ubiquity. That felt like two people tolerating each other’s presence, unconnected and untethered.

Right now, the kid snuggled closer _again_ , burying his face onto sweat-drenched chest _again_ as if Helbindi _still_ was a doll and not a living weapon who had just wrecked his body. Kiran seemed content not moving anywhere, just aimlessly exploring the former general’s bulk with a dazed expression that looked intellectual in its concentration.

For a long blissful moment they traded lazy kisses that went nowhere. Affectionately, because there’s no point in pretending anymore.

Everything else faded into the background, leaving no threats or worries, no regrets or grudges. Helbindi would have chalked this cuddly shit to post-fucking haze, but... it was different. For the first time he found himself believing he could be a shelter for someone. And it scared him. It almost felt like being flayed open, his whole being laid bare under the light. Fuck if he know what it meant. Shit, he didn’t even know people could kiss while smiling.

But Helbindi couldn’t find it in himself to view any of this badly. And he was never the thinkin’ kind of guy, so he ain’t gonna start now.

“Your body okay, kid?” he finally asked.

“Nothing I can’t endure,” replied Kiran in a hazy voice. After a while, he spoke again. “What… about you? Is everything alright? I mean—with the whole thing. The sex. The…licking.”

Helbindi let out a disgruntled noise, but none of it stopped him from kissing all the marks he’d left on the kid’s neck. Even his robe wouldn’t be able to cover all of them, and he found that idea very pleasing. “…Tell you what, it feels damn good to be wanted this much. It’s cute.”

It only took a second for him to realize what he just said, and another second for heat to creep on his cheeks.

The lulling silence truly broke when Kiran burst into a hoarse, scratchy laugh.

“ _Shit_. Can’t believe I just said that.”

“Hey, that’s good! And I like seeing you feeling good.” An earnest smile grows over Kiran’s pretty lips, a lot redder after all the assault they had endured. “Smiling suits you, y’know.”

“Ain’t that a bullshit,” Helbindi snorted without heat.

“….Maybe it’s not the most conventionally handsome look, but I still like it.”

Helbindi could feel the faint fluttering inside his chest stirring again and, without realizing it, relaxed into another of those unusually tender smile.

“Stick around, then.”

Ah, shit. He’s truly well-fucked.

Pulling the kid close into a tight embrace, Helbindi cradled Kiran’s head up until they were locking eyes with each other. “When I was invited to the beach, the idea itself pissed me off,” he murmured with a low voice. “But I gotta admit, it turns out the beach ain't half bad. Lots of little brats running around, having fun... If Menja were here, I bet she'd be doing the same...”

“Yeah.” Kiran burrowed his nose into his shoulder, voice barely a whisper. “She would.”

“...Ugh, never mind...” Helbindi pinched the summoner’s cheeks until he craned his head back up again. He frowned. “And quit looking at me like that, got it? Loki told me she’s in a place of joy now. That’s…that’s more than anything I can ask for.”

Kiran made no remarks about Loki’s bullshit. Instead he rubbed his thumbs across the larger man’s cheekbones, tracing down the angled lines of his jaws before leaning closer to give Helbindi a firm kiss.

This time the pressure didn’t feel like another invitation. It felt like a reassurance. _You are okay, you are not filth, you are worth something_. Everything felt less damning now that Helbindi knew someone was listening to him. Somebody who cared.

Did it banish decades of climbing his way to appease Surtr’s thirst for destruction? Did it wipe out all the blood he had spilled? Hell no.

But for once, he could see clearly that there was something more out there than mere ashes.

“For what it’s worth, the beach suits you too,” Kiran said. “More than just the smell. I’m just glad to see you having fun—and hopefully… hopefully you ‘ll get another chance to have a good time uninterrupted.”

“Hmm.” Helbindi closed his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle Kiran’s curly hair. “Anyway, I guess I'll stick with you if this is the kind of thing I'm in for,” he finished, voice too raw and honest. “So...where ya makin' me go next?”

“Beats me.” Following a deep whiff, Kiran then buried his face on his chest, snuggling. “But wherever it may be, I hope I’m there with you.”

“…I bet you will, kid.”

Kiran snickered, and Helbindi feel warm all over. He had no name for this feeling—not yet—but he found he didn’t mind that at all.

And so, with warm breath on his skin and legs slotted between each other, Helbindi finally let himself drift to sleep.

Gotta admit, the beach sure damn exceeded his low expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Writes romance  
> Also me: GOTTA WRITE THE FILTHIEST SMUT I CAN WRITE!  
> And still me: But let's also add feelings to it.  
> Also also me again: SWEAT AND ARMPITS AND MUSCLE WORSHIP Y'ALL. 
> 
> There's just so much and I know it's probably too much but at the same time my brain is extra. So.  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ~~sorryIhavenotworkedonmyactualvalentineficsfordreamdaddy~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Slides and dies*
> 
>  _Hello._ It's been...a while. And yes I know I haven't even finished A Tempestuous Trial but I need my dose of romance and fluff, dammit. Especially when real life has been a tempestuous trial on its own. But this unexpectedly takes a while and I managed to make a first draft that I ended up butchering to make this version...in June. Hahaha.
> 
> I don't think I'll ever be fully satisfied with how this goes, but I'm quite close to it now.


End file.
